The subject of the present invention is a bow grip.
A bow is conventionally constituted by:
a grip, PA1 a pair of branches, PA1 and a bow-string. PA1 the curvature, to a greater or lesser extent, PA1 the type of materials and, especially, of the fibers for reinforcing the core, PA1 and the type, hardness and elasticity of the overmolding material. PA1 an epoxy resin based on bisphenol A, PA1 a hardener based on anhydride, PA1 an accelerator of the heterocyclic type. PA1 sand-blasting, shot-peening, PA1 drilling holes for fastening the overmolding through the grip, PA1 milling out notches.
The grip is the central portion of the bow, to which are fixed the two branches, which provides a housing for the hand in order to grip the bow, which supports accessories such as stabilizer, sight, arrow-support, this grip having a shoulder in its central portion, called bow-window, which enables the arrow to be propelled in the branch/bow-string plane without touching the bow.